n4rut0t3nmufandomcom-20200213-history
Synopsis
9 years before Fourth Shinobi World War Twin descendants of Izuna Uchiha and Toka Senju were born in Senju Clan. Hiruzen Sarutobi secretly sent out Jiraiya and Kakashi Hatake to transport the twins to Fire Temple. Madara Uchiha also knew of this but was stopped by Itachi Uchiha who proposed the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Jiraiya left the village after this 2 years after Fourth Shinobi World War Madara Uchiha, having recovered from the Fourth Shinobi World War, sought for a new way to become immortal. Madara sought after Kabuto Yakushi and subdued him to help him. Kabuto tells him about a hidden shinobi village called Seireitei. Madara coaxes a jonin, Sosuke Aizen, to join his cause. Madara promises Sosuke power after he defeats him in battle. Madara gives him a pair of Sharingan. Sosuke kills Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Rojuro Otoriboshi, Kensei Mugurama, Hachigen Ushoda, Lisa Yadomaro, Mashiro Kuna, and Hiyori Sarugaki to obtain his Mangekyo Sharingan. Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukibashi, and Yoruichi Shihoin escape from Seireitei because of Sosuke. Sosuke puts Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto under his hypnosis. Afterwards, Madara puts Sosuke into Konoha. Sosuke makes Konoha think that he was a part of them using his Mangekyo Sharingan. Between 2 to 5 years after Fourth Shinobi World War Kaname Tosen joins Sosuke Aizen. Getsugakure is destroyed by Madara Uchiha, who make it his new hideout. Madara Uchiha starts testing people with the Yin Release Chakra created by Kabuto Yakushi. Jinmu Kurosaki and other refuges from Getsugakure join Konoha 5 years before the series Naruto Uzumaki becomes Hokage. Naruto and Shikamaru change the ninja rank system in Konoha to create 13 squads. Original 13 Jonin Commanders are chosen. Naruto marries Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha begins to suspect Sosuke Aizen and tells Gin Ichimaru to infiltrate his circle. Shikaku Nara orders Team Jinmu on a mission to Fire Temple. Madara attacks Fire Temple and attempts to kidnap the twins. Jinmu stops Madara. Madara injects Yin Chakra into Hikaru Momo. Madara manages to kidnap Tenji Wakanabe. Jinmu brings back Tenmu Ayakawa and Asuna Inoue to Konoha for safety. Naruto orders Squad 3 and 11 to search for Madara right away. Hikaru goes berserk and kills Setsuna Kobayashi. Jinmu wants to go after him but Naruto sends out Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Yamato instead. Jinmu battles against Sasuke, Shikamaru, Yamato, and Kakashi. Jinmu is saved by Sosuke, Gin, and Kaname. Jinmu battles against Hikaru. Hikaru loses control of Yin Chakra and Jinmu is forced to kill him. Madara deems Jinmu as a threat to his plans but can't kill him because of the appearance of jonin commanders. Tenmu asks Jinmu to teach him ninjutsu. Jinmu starts training Tenmu, Asuna, and Ryozo, hoping that Tenmu is the Chosen One. Between 5 to 10 years before the series Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen visit Kusagakure and take it over from Barragan Luisenbargne. Sosuke creates Hueco Mundo there and builds Las Noches. Madara puts the Arrancars, those who have shown control over Yin Chakra in Hueco Mundo. Madara tells Sosuke Aizen about the Uchiha Tablet. He also tells Sosuke to kidnap Tenmu when he has the chance. Tenmu, Asuna, and Ryozo become chunins and Jinmu Kurosaki becomes Jonin Commander. Madara Uchiha and Kabuto Yakushi train Tenji Wakanabe Series Start Konoha Conspiracy Arc A month after Series First encounter with Arrancar Tenji Wakanabe wins over Sosuke Aizen Two months after Series Hueco Mundo Arc and the Battle of Konohagakure Arc 4 months after Series Sereitei Infiltration Arc Shikaku Nara, Aoba Yamashiro vs. Izuru Kira Rock Lee vs. Ikkaku Madarame Tenten vs. Shuhei Hisagi Hanabi Hyuga vs. Rukia Kuchiki Konohamaru Sarutobi vs. Renji Abarai (Bankai) Tenmu Ayakawa vs. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuhei, Rukia Ryozo Kao vs. Kenpachi Zaraki Sasuke Uchiha vs. Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai) Hanabi Hyuga vs. Momo Hinamori (Shikai) Kura Kobayashi vs. Soifon (Shikai) Kiba Inuzuka vs. Ikkaku (Bankai), Yumichika (Shikai) Rock Lee vs. Shuhei (Shikai) Konohamaru Sarutobi vs. Renji Abarai (Bankai) Tenten vs. Rangiku Matsumoto (Shikai) Hanabi Hyuga vs. Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai) Shikamaru, Shino, Kisuke vs. Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bankai) Jinmu Kurosaki vs. Sajin Komamura (Bankai), Tetsuzaemon Iba (Shikai) Tenmu Ayakawa vs. Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai) Sasuke Uchiha vs. Chojiro Sasakibe (Shikai), Genryusai Yamamoto (Shikai) Jinmu Kurosaki vs. Shunsui Kyoraku (Shikai), Jushiro Ukitake (Shikai) Tenmu Ayakawa, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Genryusai Yamamoto 7 months after Series Searching For Tenji Arc 3 years and 7 months after Series Five Kage Summit Arc 3 years and 8 months after Series Fifth Shinobi World War 16 years after Series Ending